I dreamed a dream
by Zen Lover
Summary: Hermione has weird dreams. Snape is there to give her Occulumency lessons. Things get tense. Please R
1. Default Chapter

On Monday morning Hermione woke up with a jump. She wasn't quite sure what had awoken her so suddenly but something wasn't right.

  "Mum?" she said as she got slowly out of bed and dragged her dressing gown on "Dad?"

No answer. She crept quietly over to her desk in the corner of her small room and pulled her wand out from the top drawer. Crashing noises came from downstairs and her heart started to beat faster. Crookshanks snaked around her legs as she made her way to the door to her bedroom. A high pitched scream filled the air and Hermione ran to the stairs as fast as she could.

   "MUM" she screamed as she hurtled into the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes silenced her. Her mother sprawled on the floor, swimming in a pool of her own deep red blood.

  "NO!" she screamed crying great tears and shaking, her whole body frozen with terror. And then she felt a cold pair of hands on her shoulders, coldness swept over her as she cried and screamed, they grew tighter and tighter she turned around and saw his face. His hands swept over her face.

 "HERMIONE!" Hermione woke up screaming and crying. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up into Ron's worried face.

   "Hermione you were screaming, are you alright? We thought you were being attacked or..." But he trailed off as he saw the terrified look on her face, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

  "Hermione don't cry it's all over now" said a voice from the doorway. Harry had entered the room his face deadly pale, his fingers rubbing his scar.

  "Oh Harry" Hermione wailed, launching herself off the bed and flinging her arms around Harry.

"It was that dream again. Every night for the last week now"

   "I know" Harry's face darkened "I didn't want to tell you this but every time you have one of these dreams my scar hurts. I think it could be something to do with Voldemort" Hermione looked up into his face her eyes full of concern. Harry looked away to Ron who stood speechless in the middle of the room.

  "BREAKFAST!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs "RON, HARRY, HERMIONE IT'S GETTING COLD"

"Don't say anything about this" said Hermione looking nervously at Ron and Harry

  "I agree" said Harry quickly, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah we go off to school tomorrow Mum has enough to worry about"

_____________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting down in the kitchen eating porridge and trying their best to look happy about going to school the following day. 

  "You know before I went to school when I was younger" said Mrs Weasley as she busied herself getting Harry another cup of tea "I was all over the place with excitement. What's wrong with you three? Aren't you happy about going back and seeing all your friends?"

  "We are Mrs Weasley" said Hermione in a would-be-cheerful voice that seemed to convince Mrs Weasley but was clearly to Harry and Ron a downright lie. Although Hermione liked school very much, Harry knew that she was worried about leaving her parents behind after her recent dreams. 

  "Yeah Mrs Weasley" said Harry in an equally false voice "We can't wait, it's just we have exams this year and we're all a bit nervous, right Ron?"

 "Er....yeah that's right" said Ron looking bewildered "Anyway Mum we better go upstairs and pack, I haven't even started packing all my new things"

_____________________________________________________________

The next day on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron sat listening to Hermione retell her dream for the third time that morning.

  "What I don't understand" said Ron, his forehead crinkled up in concentration and concern "Is why Voldemort is using Hermione?" Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

 "Well it could be something to do with you being friends with me" he looked at Hermione

 "He knows who my friends are, he knows who I'm close to, that why he used S…" 

But Harry's throat stick as he tried to say the name of his late godfather.

  "Yeah but he could use me" said Ron quickly changing the subject.

Hermione looked nervously at both of them. In truth she hadn't told them everything that had happened in her dream. She had conveniently not told them about the face that she had turned around to see, the hand that had crossed her face, stroked her cheek, not in a violent way but in a loving way. Because it was a face they were all familiar with and one that could spell something dangerous for her.

 _____________________________________________________________

In the Great Hall Hermione, Ron and Harry sat next to the other Gryffindors watching the first years being sorted. 

  "Will this never end!" said Ron rubbing his stomach and looking dispirited and bitter as each student put the talking hat on their heads and gazed nervously out at the others.

 Hermione sat twisting a tissue between her hands nervously, trying not to let her gaze fall upon the staff table.

  When the sorting had finally finished the plates filled up with the usual array of magnificent looking food. Even Hermione, who had no appetite, managed to fill her plate. Harry glanced at her and saw that, for the tenth time that evening Hermione was gazing up at the staff table.

  "Hermione what's wrong?" he said making her jump "Did you want to talk to Dumbledore about your dreams because I don't think it's a very good…."

 "No" she said sharply "I was just…" but she trailed off, finding no plausible explanation for her behaviour. 

   "Hermione" said a calm voice from behind her. Relieved that she didn't have to answer Harry's question she turned around to see Professor Dumbledore looking down on her. "I'd like a word my office please."

  "Er... o.k." she said bewildered

_____________________________________________________________

When Hermione got to Dumbledore's office he wasn't there. Thinking she might as well stay she sat herself down opposite Dumbledore's chair and waited. She closed her eyes and felt for the first time in a while complete peace. The silence in the room was almost deafening and the warmth from the fire washed over her and slowly she feel asleep.

Those eyes, those dark eyes. His hand stroked her face as she looked up into the abyss that was his eyes. His lips slowly moved towards hers, and she found herself wanting to touch them, to taste them….

 "Miss Granger?"

Hermione woke up with a jump.

  "Professor Dumbledore?" she said confused "How long have I been asleep"

"Not long" he said smiling "Miss Granger I think we need to talk about these dreams, they are rather concerning"

  "How did you know?" she said looking startled

"That's not important" he said brushing the matter aside "I have reason to believe that Voldemort is trying to use you to get to someone else"

 "Who?" said Hermione

"Probably your good friend Mr Potter. Unless you can think of anyone else?"

  "No" she said quickly. She had no intention of telling Dumbledore about the other person she had seen in her dream.

"Right well then I think you need to start Occulmency"

  "What?" she said startled

"Surely Harry told you about his lessons last year"

   "Yes but I don't understand. Do you think that Voldemort is putting these dreams into my head?"

  "None of what you are seeing in your dreams is real Miss Granger. I believe that Voldemort is trying to influence your thoughts in order to affect those around you"

 "Everything in my dreams is untrue then?" Hermione said. She couldn't understand why but it disturbed her to think that what had happened in the latter part of her dream hadn't been real.

  "Well" Dumbledore said looking sceptical "He could be using another person's thoughts or feelings to influence your behaviour. Therefore I think you must take these lessons. Professor Snape I'm sure will have no problem in…"

  All the air flew out of Hermione's lungs, her head reeled and she swayed on the spot.

"Professor Snape?"

  "Yes Miss Granger he is the only teacher with the ability to teach you this. I would myself but it's not possible"

  Hermione fell silent.

"So Professor Snape will be contacting you as to when he wants to hold your first class. But now Miss Granger it is late and I think it's time for you to go to bed"

With a nod Hermione got up from the chair and walked to the door

   "And Miss Granger" Dumbledore called after her "Good luck"


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up Hermione was glad that her dream hadn't come back to her in the night. She washed and dressed and went downstairs to find Ron and Harry waiting for her

  "Did it happen again?" said Harry in a worried voice

 "No" said Hermione "No I didn't." Shall we go down to breakfast?"

   "Yeah. We've got Snape first and if we're late on the first day we'll probably get detention for a month!"

"So what did Dumbledore want?" said Harry as they sat down to breakfast

   "He said I have to start Occulmency to stop my dreams"

 "So he thinks it's defiantly something to do with Voldemort then?"

   "That's what he said" she said with a mouthful of bacon. 

On the stairway down to Professor Snape's dungeon classroom Hermione seriously thought about running away. She couldn't face Snape, not after the dreams. If Professor Dumbledore was right about Voldemort surely that would mean that she had secret feelings for her potions teacher. But until the dreams she never thought about him, especially not in that way. And certainly Snape did not have those feelings for her. Why would Voldemort want her to think that he did?

  "Hermione?" Ron said "Hermione you've just walked passed the classroom door are you alright?"

   "Sorry" she said shaking herself out of her dream "I was in my own world for a second"

As soon as Hermione stepped into the classroom she felt the heat rise in her face.

 "Miss Granger" a cold voice came from the front of the classroom "I would like a word with you after the lesson. You will stay behind"

  "But what about my Herbology class?"

"That is not your problem Miss Granger"

Hermione, Ron and Harry took their normal seats at the back of the class and got out their books.

  "What's that all about?" Ron mouthed at Harry

 "Occulmency lessons" Harry whispered "Dumbledore said she needs to take them"

At the end of the class Hermione stayed in her seat calling to Ron and Harry that she would meet them at lunch. 

 "Miss Granger come here" Hermione's heart stopped. She walked to the front of the classroom and her eyes met with Snape's for the first time since she had started to have her dreams. Hermione felt that she could have lost her soul in the endless black of his eyes. He turned away, and Hermione went bright red as she realised she had been staring at him.

  "Miss Granger Dumbledore tells me that you have been having dreams that could be linked to Voldemort is that correct?"

"Yes" she said in a small voice, still feeling the heat in her face.

"Well it seems that I am obliged to teach you Occlumency. May I tell you that if you waste my time I shall have no hesitation in telling you to leave this class do you understand me?"  Hermione nodded. "IF you manage to master the art of blocking all external entrances to the mind your dreams should stop. But it takes much dedication and I am not willing to teach time wasters do you understand?" She nodded again.

 "Professor?" she said "Thank you. I know I am probably the last person you want to be teaching this to" Snape stayed silent. Hermione thought that she saw something flicker in his eyes and remembered the way he had looked at her in her dream. But it wasn't possible that he had feelings for her. Not the stern, angry man that had been teaching her for 5 years. Why would Voldemort want her to think that though?

  "I want you to repel any thoughts that enter your mind. Make your mind as blank as you can and don't let me extract any thoughts from your head" Hermione nodded as Snape raised his wand "You must attempt to resist as I try to break your mind" he said "Come closer"

Hermione walked a few feet closer to him. 

 "Do not let me travel too far into your mind"

She nodded again

"Legilimens!" he shouted and Hermione gasped. Memories flashed quickly through her mind. Learning to ride her first bike, parents arguing, a group of boys in a playground laughing, meeting Harry for the first time, the Dementors. She tried to fight the rush of memories, felt sure that at any moment she would reveal what she had seen in her dream. More flashes. Laughing with Ron, fighting with Malfoy and then Snape's face leaning towards hers inches away.

 "STOP!" she shouted and her mind went black. She looked at Snape; his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Miss Granger..." he began but Hermione stopped him

 "Professor I'm sorry" she gasped, tears brimming in her eyes "It was in one of my dreams, I never meant you to..."

"Miss Granger. Surprised as I am to say it for a first time that was not altogether useless" he said completely ignoring what she had said. "However you will need to practise. The force needed to repel the Legilimens curse is not unlike that needed to repel the Imperius curse. Now let's try again"

"Legilimens" he shouted but Hermione raised her wand at the same time. Flashes of a past that wasn't hers filled her mind. A small boy crying in the corner, being teased at school, a young man kneeling before Voldemort, a man holding a dying woman in his arms, her own face, her own eyes, her own lips.

 "STOP" Snape's furious voice rang through the dungeon. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he shouted at her, rage causing him to shake uncontrollably

  "I don't know Professor, I didn't mean..."

"How DARE you!"

 "I didn't do it on purpose. Please Professor"

"GET OUT!" he cried his face red, teeth bared

 "But I..." Hermione made to move towards him but he backed away as if afraid of her

"GET OUT GET OUT!"

Hermione's head was reeling. Instead of going straight to Herbology she ran upstairs to her dormitory and flung herself on the bed, crying. She didn't understand. She decided straight after lunch to talk to Professor Dumbledore and tell him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised when Hermione walked into his office with tears streaming down her face and an angry look on her face.

  "Miss Granger is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Professor I have something to tell you"

Hermione told Dumbledore everything that had happened that morning and when she had finished he looked at her with a look that suggested he was in great pain as to what to do.

  "I see" he said heavily "Well I knew that this would happen but I never knew how quickly" Hermione looked slightly shocked at Dumbledore's apparent lack of surprise at what she had just told him.

 "Well can you explain Sir?" she said half angrily and half eagerly "Why do me and Professor Snape share the same memory, and one that hasn't ever happened at that?"

   "Hermione this is going to be difficult for you to understand but I pray that you are patient with me" he looked very tired. "What I am about to tell you is for your ears only as it concerns the emotions of people that you know and could be dangerous"

 "O.k. Professor" she said "Please explain to me"

 "Professor Severus Snape lost his first love in the war with Voldemort. He had only just come back to our side when he met Sanina. She was the daughter of a very wise and powerful Seer. They were very much in love with each other but one night whilst the war was at a particularly bad time some Deatheaters went to Professor Snape's house. The Deatheaters tortured Severus within an inch of his life and killed Sanina for her knowledge. Voldemort's spies had warned him that the daughter of the great Seer knew the identity of the only one who could protect Severus. Voldemort's only hope of destroying Severus was to kill this person. Before Sanina died she told Severus that he would meet a powerful mind, one that matched his own brilliance and that he would fall head over heels in love with her. This person would be the only person who could save Severus' life. Severus refused to accept it, Sanina was the only one he ever wanted to be with. When he met the woman he was fated to be with he was hurt. After all Sanina had died to tell him about her. "

  "But Professor I don't understand. What does this...?"

"Professor Snape met the woman who he was fated to be with 5 years ago Hermione"

 "I still don't understand"

"You Hermione. I know this is hard to accept. I know this hard to understand"

"Me? I am the only one who can save Professor Snape's life?"

 "Yes"

"But how? Why? I can't"

 "Hermione, Professor Snape fell in love with you. Everything about you is the same. You are both amazingly clever, both from similar backgrounds, both follow the same principles, though you might not think it, you are the same. Professor Snape loves you more than anything he has ever loved"

"He WHAT?"

 "Hermione it was your destiny. It was the destiny of you both."

"No you're not making sense. What do I have to do with Voldemort?"

 "Severus Snape was one of Voldemort's closest associates. They were bound by hatred, love all the human emotions that Severus could feel but Voldemort couldn't. Voldemort wasn't human, he needed someone else to experience all those things for him"

  "But Professor Snape doesn't love me. He hates me"

"No he doesn't. You may not know it but he loves you more than anything."

Hermione closed her eyes, tears streamed down her face  

 "But I don't love him. None of this makes any sense. Why would Voldemort want to use me?"

"To get to Severus. Hermione you have to accept this, Severus loves you. When Voldemort found this out he used his power to get to you. Severus' mind is too powerful for him to penetrate. He knew that if Severus found out you were in danger he would do anything to protect you."

 "But Professor Snape hates me. He always has"

"No Hermione. He hated the idea of loving someone else as much as he loved Sanina. But he loves you more and he can't accept it"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Severus walked in. He glanced at Hermione whose tears shone on her face. He glanced at Dumbledore who wore a look of great anxiety. 

 "Headmaster I want to have a word with you immediately" he said angrily looking at Hermione.

  "There is nothing to talk about Severus. Miss Granger knows about the prophecy. I have just told her. Do not be angry Severus"


	4. Chapter 4

     Without thinking Severus walked around to the front of Hermione's chair and knelt down in front of her. They looked at each other. 

  "I'm so sorry about what happened downstairs, I panicked to think that you would find out. I know that I haven't been kind to you Hermione but if you ever found out. You would have been too young, you were too young to know. You wouldn't have understood."

Hermione shivered slightly as she heard him use her name for the first time.  

"But you hate me you always have. You've always picked on me"

  "Hermione I do not hate you. From the first moment I met you I knew that you were the one who Sanina had prophesised about all those years ago"

  "But you didn't tell me because I was too young?" she said bitterly "I'm only 18 now!" 

"You are old enough to be told the truth. Old enough to have a relationship with the man you were destined to be with" said Dumbledore wearily.

  "Hermione" said Snape in a soft, gentle voice Hermione never would have thought could come from him "I want you to look deep down within yourself and tell me that you don't love me. I know it's a strange thing to ask but I want you to try and tell me that you don't love me. Look into my eyes and tell me"

 Hermione thought for a long moment and stared into Snape's eyes. Confusion clouded her brain. She couldn't take any of this in. She thought about her dream, how much she had wanted to touch him. She looked deeper into his eyes.

"Professor Snape"

  "Hermione please call me Severus"

  "I can't" she replied "I can't say that I love you" Severus frowned. More tears fell down Hermione's face.

 "Hermione I think you should spend some time with Severus, you need to get to know each other as people, not as just a student and a teacher" said Dumbledore with a look close to pity in his eyes. "You should spend some time alone though first" he said concernedly "What I have just told you is not an easy thing to deal with"

 Hermione nodded getting up

"I have to go now Professor" she said in a distant voice

  "You are excused from lessons for today Hermione and don't..." he began as he saw the look of indignation in her eyes "protest, I will not be happy if I hear you have been to any more of your classes today"

Hermione nodded again and went out the door.

As soon as Hermione had left the office Severus lost control. He howled and huge tears fell from his face like oversized rain drops. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Severus' shoulder. His sobs pierced Hermione's heart as she walked away from the office. They penetrated her soul, she had felt that pain before, knew what he must be feeling. She thought again about the dream. Could she love him? She had always had a secret crush on Snape ever since their first year but could it have been more? He was so clever, one day she had wanted to be that intelligent, that amazing. She stopped in the corridor. She turned around and headed straight back to Dumbledore's office. She burst into the office and saw Snape crouched on the floor with Dumbledore standing over him. Without thinking she rushed over to where Severus was kneeling, she bent down to him and lifted his head up with her hands. She looked deep into his eyes.

 "I don't love you" she said breathlessly "But I think I can" Slowly Hermione moved her face closer to his. Severus looked into her eyes.

  "Hermione you don't have to" But she ignored him. Moving closer still she closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his. They were wet with tears but softer than Hermione could ever have imagined. Severus' hands held the back of her head then slid down to her back and wrapped her in loving hug. Hermione moaned as they got closer. A feeling of intense safety swept over Hermione.  Hermione didn't know how she could have walked out on him a few minutes earlier. When they pulled away from each other her lips were swollen, as were Severus'.

  "Hermione I love you"

"I know" she said smiling "And I'm going to love you. Please give me time"

Severus nodded. A cough from the corner of the room reminded them that Dumbledore was still there.

 "Well I'm glad to see you two can be friends" he said with smile "Now all that has to be arranged is what we are going to tell everyone else. You both understand that in this case the truth is not the best option"

  "Yes Headmaster" said Severus seriously "And of course Hermione will have to move out of her dormitory"

  "What?" said Hermione "Where am I going to go?" Dumbledore and Severus looked at each other and Severus put his hand on her arm.

  "My private chambers have an attaching room Hermione. I would very much like you to stay there. I'd like us to get to know each other better. You will of course have complete privacy and safety there. There's a desk, bed and you can have anything else that you want"

Hermione looked shocked for a minute. She thought long and hard about the implications of this.

 "Hermione" said Dumbledore eyeing the worried expression on her face "I understand that you may be worried about this but you really should be near each other. If your dreams come back you need to be near someone who can protect you and understand you. It's not a good idea for you to stay in Gryffindor tower anymore. You could put the other students in danger. That was the mistake I made with Harry. He could have caused himself and the other students to be put in danger and I should have realised that." 

Hermione's face was still not convinced and Severus leant over her.

  "Hermione you don't have to stay with me. We can arrange somewhere just as safe for you"

Hermione thought for a minute. At least she would have privacy in her own room, her own desk. At least she would be safe with Severus near her. 

"No" she said finally "I understand that you are trying to help me and I think it's a good idea to stay near you".

When Hermione got back to the Common Room Harry and Ron rushed over to her clearly worried.

  "What happened with Snape?" said Ron "You look dreadful"

"And why didn't you come to any classes today? You NEVER miss classes!!!" said Harry amazed.

  "I'm exhausted" she said slumping down into a huge armchair by the fire "Occulmency is so hard. Then I had to go and see Dumbledore to talk about a few things you know…" she said as they looked at her curiously "things like fitting my Occulmency lessons in with my normal lessons. Dumbledore thinks that I should take a lot more time with them"

  "More time with Snape?" said Ron looking horrified "Better you than me Hermione"

"Yeah good luck" said Harry looking half amused and half sympathetic.

  "He's not that bad really. I was focusing more on what I was doing rather than who I was doing it with".

As she looked at them both she wished that she didn't have to lie to them. They looked so concerned and it made her sad to think that one day they would know the truth anyway.

 "There's another thing" she said pushing that thought out of her mind "Dumbledore thinks I should be moved out of the dormitory into my own room"

 "What?" said Ron a look of immense jealousy passing over his tired face "Why?"

"He thinks I might be a danger to other students if I get these dreams again" she said hoping that that was a convincing enough story.

  "He didn't do that for me" said Harry indignantly

"Yes but after your dreams he realised what dangers there could be. He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice" They both looked suspiciously at her.

  "Where are you moving to?" asked Ron

"Just somewhere near the teachers' private rooms, Dumbledore says I'll be perfectly safe there" she said quickly "Anyway I better start packing my stuff up, Dumbledore wants me to move tonight"

  "We'll help you" said Harry "You've got a lot of stuff with your trunk and everything"

"No" she said abruptly "No I'll be fine. Dumbledore has given me permission to use the levitating charm so I can take all my stuff down in one go. Thanks for offering though"

  And without a backward glance she ran to the stairs of the girl's dormitory and disappeared.

  "Well what was all that about?" said Harry looking dumbstruck after her.

"Eh?" said Ron 

  "I mean why was she acting so weird?" he said with a dark look

"Oh leave her Harry" said Ron "If you're worried go to Dumbledore. But I think she'd rather we left it too. She's obviously just upset about her parents and wants to be safe. She'll be safer with the teachers than up there with Lavender Brown!"

 "Yeah I guess" said Harry wearily "Do you want to stay here and say goodbye?"

"Leave her Harry" said Ron exasperatedly "She's not going far!"

  "You're right" said Harry "I'm tired. You going to stay down here for a bit?"

"No I'm tired to" said Ron yawning "Let's go upstairs"


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione got to the dungeon classroom in which she had her Potions lessons she wasn't quite sure where to go. Feeling that she might as well wait she set her trunk down and looked around the cold gloomy room. She thought about Harry and Ron laughing in the Common Room together with Ginny. She thought about Parvati and Lavender giggling in the beds next to hers. A cold tear slipped down her face as she thought about what staying with Severus meant. She began to cry harder, icy tears leaked from her eyes and her body shook with suppressed sobs.

  "Hermione are you alright?" Severus' voice came from behind her.

Severus walked across the classroom and lifted her face to his.

 "What can I do to make this situation better for you?" he said looking into her eyes and seemingly reading her mind. "Anything I can do I will Hermione I promise you".

  She looked up into his face. It was sad and full of concern and barely resembled the face she had looked at so many times over the last five years.

  "I love you Hermione I would do anything to make you happy" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She was surprised at his warmth. Everything around them was cold as stone but he felt so safe.

  "Let me show you to your room" he said quietly. Hermione nodded still unable to speak. Severus led her to the back of the classroom and through the door from which the students saw him appear every lesson. Behind the door was a stone passageway with sconces holding lit candles all along the walls. 

 "This is my room" he said indicating a large wooden door on their left. He continued along to the end of the corridor and indicated another wooden door on the right. He lifted the iron ring that served as a door handle and opened it. Hermione gasped as she looked around the room. It was quite large, at least as big as the whole dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The hard stone floor was covered by a large cream rug and the stone walls were lined with ornate iron sconces each with a lit candle in. There was an oak desk in the corner of the room with a large soft looking oak chair. The four poster bed was also made oak and covered with deep purple drapes matching the bed clothes. A wardrobe, chest of drawers, huge stone fireplace in front of which was a table and armchair filled the rest of the room. 

  Hermione noticed a large wooden door in the corner of the room. Following her gaze Severus said quickly

  "That door leads to the bathroom. My room also joins onto it. I'm sorry we'll have to share" Severus looked nervously at Hermione's face. "I know it's not much, I never have guests, but I hope you'll be comfortable here"

 "Severus" Hermione said looking up into his dark eyes "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen" she smiled at his worried face. She walked into the room and circled it her mouth open slightly. She sat down on the bed and felt that it was amazingly soft and warm. She ran her hands over the smooth purple sheets and looked over to Severus who was still standing at the door of the room watching her nervously.

 "I'm sorry" she said suddenly "About before, in the classroom"

"What is there to be sorry about?" he said walking into the room and standing awkwardly beside the bed.

  "I just felt daunted about being somewhere new and…"

 "And with a man much older than you who you don't know" Severus finished sadly

"No!" she exclaimed "I was going to say new and unfamiliar. Would you show me around?" 

 "Of course" he said slightly surprised "Follow me".

 He led her towards the door in the corner of the room and indicated that she should go first. When she opened the door she gasped. The room was almost as large as her bedroom. A modest sized mirror hung above the sink on the far side of the room. A large bath was hewn into the stone floor and looked more like a small swimming pool. There was also a shower and huge towel rack with large fluffy towels drying on it. In this room also there was a fireplace. Hermione smiled as she looked around.

  "Well" said Severus "This is it, not much to show you around really"

Hermione's gaze fell towards the wooden door opposite the one which they had just come from.

  "Don't I get to see where you stay?" she said boldly

"No-one's ever been in there before" he said sadly "Do you really want to, it's nothing special"

 "I want to see where you live"

Severus nodded and led the way across to his room. When he opened the door he looked half ashamed and half surprised at finding it there, as if he had never seen it before. Hermione stepped past him and walked into the room. It was furnished much in the same way that Hermione's room was. The drapes and sheets here were deep green. In the corner of the room another smaller door stood.

  "What's behind that door?" asked Hermione curiously walking closer to it.

"Oh nothing" he said quickly trying to direct her attention away from the door.

  "Severus what's behind there?"

"It's just my library" he said "Nothing special just a few old books" Hermione made her way over to it and before he could stop her opened the door and began to climb the spiral stairs.

 "Hermione please!" he called after her but she didn't hear him. He ran over to the door and climbed the stairs after her. 

 Hermione stood open mouthed as she reached the top of the tower. It was a round room lined from ceiling to floor with books. There was a red rug on the floor and a large window. She realised she must have climbed a great deal in order to get above the dungeons but the tower itself was not very high. It had a view out to the back of the grounds through the window, under which was a desk. A book lay open on it and Hermione, her sense of curiosity getting the better of her, walked over it it and peered at the small writing scrawled on it's pages

When Severus reached the room Hermione was reading the book on the desk.

15th January 2000

Today I saw Hermione in the corridor. There is nothing in the world as beautiful as she is. I keep wanting to tell her but I don't think I can sentence her to such a fate. How can such a beautiful woman love a hideous man like me? Surely Sanina got it wrong. I can't explain these emotions. If Hermione isn't the one I am supposed to fall in love with then how come I have? And how can I ever expect her to love me? I would rather die than see her matched with such a cold man as I. She deserves everything in the world. 

"Hermione I am so sorry I never meant for you to read that" Severus said sadly "I thought I had put it away"

 "But Severus I don't understand. This was written when I was in third year. Have you felt this way since then?"

 "I have felt love for you since the first time I saw you" Severus' face saddened, if possible, even more and he made to walk towards the door in the corner of the room but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into her face. She was smiling at him and for the first time it hit him just how young she was. Although she was eighteen he couldn't see her as an adult and he felt guilty for loving her and expecting her to love him.

  "Severus you have been so kind to me" she said running her gaze across his face, neck and chest "I want you to know that I am yours. Ask me to do anything you want and I shall"

"I would not wish you to be unhappy for a moment Hermione, not a single moment. And I would not ask you to do anything that you didn't want to. I know that…"

 But she lifted her lips to his again and wrapped her arms around his back. She pulled him as close as she could to him and he closed his arms around her. Her arms slipped down his back lower and lower. Severus gasped as she pulled him closer still. It took every ounce of his self control to pull himself away from her.

  "Hermione I don't think that's a good idea" he looked into her eyes. She looked disappointed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. You are very young Hermione. I want you to wait until you are in love, whether it be with me or someone else. I think you should wait until you are a few years older"

  "I'm not a child Severus" she said imploringly "You may think I am because you have known me since I was 12 years old but I am an adult now with adult feelings"

  "I don't want you to regret anything that you do while you are in my care"

"No-one has ever loved me like you have and I have never felt this way about anyone before" Hermione moved closer to him again and this time he did not move away. 

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead before pressing his lips to hers. Hermione pulled Severus' body closer to her again and felt his moan against her lips. He moved his hands up to her face and stroked her cheek. She looked into his eyes.

   "This is exactly what I have seen in my dreams"

 "I know" he said staring into her dark eyes. "Why this moment?" he said "Why would we both have seen this exact moment? What significance does it have?"

  "I think I know" said Hermione smiling "I love you Severus, I think I've fallen in love with you"

 "Hermione" said Severus heavily "I don't want you to say that just to make me feel better"

"I'm not honestly" she said her eyes sparkling "I love you"

Severus gazed into her eyes, searching for the truth and he found it.

  "I love you more than you can ever know" he said kissing her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

  "Hermione" a soft voice called in her ear "Hermione you have to get up or you'll miss breakfast" Hermione moaned softly and opened her eyes. Severus was leaning over her bed smiling.

 "Morning" she said sitting up in bed and looking around. "What's the time?"

"It's 8:00" said Severus "You better get dressed. I'll see you in the Great Hall. You remember how to get out of here don't you?"

 "How did I get to my bed?" she asked "I don't remember much of what happened last night"

 "Well you fell asleep in my library and I carried you back downstairs to your bed" he smiled "Now get dressed"

Hermione got out of bed as Severus walked out of her room.

"Hey Hermione!" called Ron as she entered the Great Hall "How did it go last night?"

   "Hi Ron, hi Harry" she said smiling "Everything was fine. My room is o.k, it's quite nice having time on my own in the quiet without lots of people around. Not that I'm becoming a recluse or anything" she added quickly.

 "We'll have to come and visit sometime, you can't spend all your time there on your own"

"Yeah" agreed Harry "Where is your room anyway?"

  "Er… It's on the fifth floor, near Professor McGonagall's room"

"Oh" said Ron "She won't be pleased if we turned up in Hermione's room" 

   "Yeah so maybe it's not a good idea to visit at the moment" said Hermione, inwardly sighing with relief.

  "You having breakfast?" said Hermione quickly changing the subject

"We've only got 10 minutes before class" said Harry "Where is all your stuff?"

"Damn!" she shouted "I've left it in my room, I suppose I'll have to go and…"

  "Miss Granger" a smooth, cold voice from behind them. Severus walked towards them in his usual menacing way.

  "What possible reason is there for you to be shouting I wonder?"

"Professor" she said holding back a smile "I'm sorry I just forgot some of my things from my room" and she looked meaningfully into his eyes. But the look she got back was blank and cold.

  "Ten points from Gryffindor" he barked. Sweeping his robes he turned around without a backward glance. Hermione's heart stopped for a minute. Surely after the previous day he wouldn't continue to humiliate her in public?

 "I've got to go and do something" she said to Ron and Harry, who were looking dumbstruck at Snape. Hermione moved away from them hurriedly, fighting back tears. She ran in the direction that Severus had walked away. She caught up with him on the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

  "Severus" she called but he ignored her. She followed him down to the dungeon classroom where he stood in the middle of the room. As she got to the bottom of the stairs he turned around.

   "Hermione" he cried running over to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her "That was so hard, I'm so sorry"

 "I thought you'd changed your mind"

"I had to act like that, people would get suspicious otherwise, I'm so sorry" he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Soon it was as if the world had dissolved around them all Hermione could think of was staying close to him. Severus held Hermione tightly as they kissed. A sudden abrupt noise came from the dungeon entrance.

   "Professor?" Dumbledore was standing in the entrance looking amused "Can I have a word please?"

  "Yes Headmaster" said Severus trying to compose himself quickly.

"Nice as it is to see you two getting on so well" he said his eyes twinkling "I don't think it's appropriate to behave this way when outside your private rooms, I don't think that the students will quite understand"

  "Headmaster I wanted to ask you about Minerva"

"Indeed Severus I have explained the situation to her and she understands, though as you can imagine she is not entirely pleased"

  "That bloody woman can't see past our house flags. How long will it take her to get rid of her awful prejudices?"

  "Now, now Severus" said Dumbledore glancing at Hermione quickly "Minerva will come to understand"

  "The amount of times I've tried to be friendly to that woman!" he shouted

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of Severus taking a cup of tea to McGonagall and her refusing. Dumbledore too looked as though he was trying not to laugh, but Severus looked affronted.

  "What's so funny?" he asked with a frown on his face which caused Hermione's fit of giggles to turn into an uncontrollable howl of laughter and tears spilled down her face.

  "Never mind Severus" said Dumbledore "It appears that your class is arriving. Miss Granger this evening at 7:00 Professor McGonagall would like a word in her office. Good day" Students filed into the classroom quietly.

  "Miss Granger sit down" Severus said sharply, but this time he gave her a small wink before she turned around and made her way to her desk.

"Are you alright?" said Ron as Hermione took a seat next to him "You look like you've been crying" Hermione grinned again as she thought of what Severus had said.

  "No I'm fine, I just wanted to ask Professor Snape something" she said. 

"As long as you're o.k." he said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her. Severus looked at her at the same moment and a blanket of jealousy covered him. Hermione looked up and saw Severus' crest fallen face. She smiled at him as reassuringly as she could and he nodded in understanding.    

At 7:00 that evening Hermione was standing outside Professor McGonagall's office waiting nervously. Knowing that Professor McGonagall knew about her and Severus worried her slightly. She had always seemed so stern and disapproving of everything, and she hardly hid her feelings of contempt towards Severus.

  "Miss Granger come in please" came McGonagall's voice from behind the door. When she walked in McGonagall was smiling at her, a rare occurrence for her. "Miss Granger I would like to talk to you about your recent er… change in circumstances" Hermione blushed

  "Yes Professor"

"Well I understand that you are an adult now so your private business is…well…private so I don't mean to pry"

  "What did you want to ask me Professor" said Hermione, the heat in her face growing

"Well Miss Granger you and Severus are both adults and if there are any problems I want you to know that I am here. I have had experience with matters such as this"

  "Professor I don't quite understand what you mean"

"If you and Severus are living so close there is every possibility that you might…"

  "Oh" said Hermione positively scarlet now "I don't think..."

"Miss Granger you are a very attractive young woman and Severus is a grown man. I am not stupid. Instincts" she coughed "Are not always resistible"

Hermione's face felt as though it was on fire. Professor McGonagall was giving her a lecture on sex education.

  "Thank you Professor, if I have any problems I will tell you" 

"Miss Granger I think you should have these" McGonagall passed her a small package and as Hermione read the label a look of horror crossed her face. Condoms? Professor McGonagall stern, strict, rule loving head of Gryffindor house was giving her condoms!!!!

"Professor" Hermione said "I really don't need..."

  "Miss Granger you ought to be careful"

"PROFESSOR" Hermione surprised herself by shouting "I'm sorry Professor but I don't think you understand" Hermione's eyes filled with tears

 "Miss Granger what on earth's wrong?"

"He doesn't want to, he isn't attracted to me that way" she sobbed

  "Miss Granger I'm sure this isn't true"

"It is. I asked him last night but he pushed me away"

 Professor McGonagall looked shocked. She stood up and moved around to Hermione.

 "Miss Granger I am going to speak to you plainly so I hope you will forgive my bluntness" said Professor McGonagall looking slightly flustered. "Men are not complicated creatures. No man, and I mean this sincerely, could resist an attractive young woman like yourself. Hasn't your experience in life taught you that?"

 Hermione looked embarrassed to hear McGonagall talking in this way but she stopped crying.

  "But Professor he didn't want me, he pushed away from me"

"Miss Granger please listen carefully. Severus is a gentleman, as much as I hate to admit it. And I should imagine that from what you say he would have to exercise enormous self control not to… well… Remember he is a man Hermione but he is a gentleman too. He probably didn't want to scare you"

 "Do you think so?"     

"Yes I do"

"Thank you Professor"

"And Hermione"

  "Yes"

"You might want these" she said passing her the packet

 "Thank you Professor"


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione got back to her room Severus was nowhere to be seen. Quickly she changed from her school robes into the short black dress she had bought herself to wear on special occasions. As she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror she wondered whether or not she should change. Her dress was shorter than she remembered it being and she didn't want Severus to think she was desperate. She applied some subtle make up and checked the result in the mirror. She didn't know it but she looked unbelievably beautiful.

 "Miss Granger" Severus' silky voice called to Hermione from the doorway of her room "If you don't come over here right now and kiss me I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor. You look so beautiful" Hermione smiled and walked towards him.

  "And if I don't feel your arms around me soon I'm going to have to leave right now" she said mischievously. Severus pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly. Hermione felt her heart race as she pulled him closer until he suddenly broke away from her.

 "What's this?" he said picking up the small packet of condoms which he had just trodden on.

"Nothing" she said quickly trying to pull the packet away from him.

 "Is this what I think it is?" said Severus a look of shock coming over his face.

"Yes it is" said Hermione in a nervous voice "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall kind of forced them on me"

 "Minerva McGonagall FORCED condoms on you?" said Severus absolutely amazed "Am I dreaming did you just say that?"

 "Yes" said Hermione more nervously still. Was he going to shout at her?

Severus' laugh echoed through the room so loudly that Hermione jumped. She had never heard him laugh. It was infectious laughter and Hermione began to laugh as well.

  "Min…Minerv..Minerva?" he gasped between breaths

"Yes" said Hermione giggling and falling into her bed "It's unbelievable isn't it?"

 Severus fell onto the bed next to her tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Hermione turned to look at him. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed how handsome he was before. His smile seemed to light up his face and his hair, though it always seemed so greasy in class was amazingly soft to touch. Suddenly they both stopped laughing. Severus was looking at Hermione in a way no-one had ever looked at her before. He looked down her body to her slim legs and he felt an amazing stirring sensation in his groin. He stretched his hand over to her and stroked her face gently. Slowly his hand fell behind her back and pulled her towards him.

  "Hermione I want you"

"I want you too Severus you know I do"

 "No Hermione, I mean I want you right now" as if to emphasise the point he pulled her closer still and she felt his hardness constraining against his trousers. She gasped as a bolt of electricity shot through her. She pulled away from him slightly and he looked disappointed but she reached down and with a boldness she never knew she had she began to stroke his erection through his trousers. 

 "Oh Hermione" he moaned kissing her roughly on the neck "I want you I want you so much" he ran his hands down her body making her shiver. 

"Severus" she whispered into his ear as his hand slipped up her dress "Oh Severus"

 Her moans sent fire through his body and without meaning to he bit her neck and pierced her flesh. Hermione gave a cry of pleasure and pain mixed together. Blood trickled down her shoulder but she did not seem to notice. She quickened the pace of her hand movements which caused Severus to moan loudly again. She stopped stroking him and he moaned desperately.

 "Don't stop Hermione don't stop" She looked into his face and it was desperate with longing. She sat up and bent over him one leg on each side of him. His hips automatically lifted up and she groaned as he discovered she had nothing on underneath her dress.

  "Hermione" he moaned again "I need you now" She could feel his hardness aching against his boxer shorts. She edged down his body undoing his shirt and kissing him all the way down. When she reached his trousers and boxer shorts she slowly took them off and glanced up at his face which was contorted with desire. He was bigger than she could ever have imagined. A seductive smile appeared on her face as she continued to kiss him all the way down. When she reached his throbbing hard-on she kissed the head and Severus almost exploded with pleasure.

  "Oh god Hermione" he yelled "Oh Hermione I can't take anymore"

She slowly slipped her mouth over his head and down his hot shaft. Severus roared with ecstasy. It was as though he had lost complete control of his body. His hips bucked against her mouth and she struggled to hold him. 

  "Oh yes Oh yes" he said reaching down to her head and holding her on his hard penis. She slowed her pace increasing his arousal hundred times and causing him to shout with animal desire as he came in her mouth.

  "God Hermione" he said panting for breath and pulling her up so he could kiss her. She was smiling mischievously "I love you so much" he said kissing her all over. A few minutes past and Severus stroked Hermione's face thoughtfully. 

  "Hermione" he whispered into her ear "I'm sorry that I lost control. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. If you knew how good you made me feel" Hermione smiled. Hearing Severus moaning and howling because of what she was doing had given her just as much pleasure.  

  "Severus I love you. If you hadn't had been so…" she searched for an appropriate word

 "Horny?" he said smiling. She nodded feeling slightly disconcerted that a teacher had used that word.

 "Well if you hadn't been then I would have thought there was something wrong with me"

"Well you have definitely been hiding that talent. But no-one can be that good first time" he said looking suspiciously at her.

  "As a matter of fact it was" she said half pleased but half hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said apologetically "I didn't mean it like that" he looked around trying to change the subject. His gaze fell upon her shoulder which was red with blood where he had bitten into her shoulder.

  "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry" he cried reaching over to see how much damage he had done "I never meant to hurt you, god what was I thinking?"

  "Don't worry about it, I kind of enjoyed it" she said seductively. They looked into each others eyes. He kissed the spot on her shoulder where blood was still oozing out of her teeth shaped wound.

"I'll get something to put on it" he said getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Hermione sighed slightly and looked at the clock on the wall, 9:00. Severus came out of the bathroom with a wet tissue and some antiseptic lotion.

  "Muggle remedy eh?" she teased

"Despite appearances I believe the muggle medicines are very effective" he said climbing back onto the bed and moving behind her. He swept her hair over her other shoulder and began to dab cold water onto her bleeding wound. She winced slightly when he applied the antiseptic lotion.

 "Sorry" he said but she didn't reply so he carried on "I did mean to be so violent"

 "You don't need to explain Severus" she said "I understand"

There was an awkward pause.

  "So what happens tomorrow?" said Hermione nervously "Am I supposed to sit at the back of the class and ignore what happened tonight, what we just did"

  "What you just did you mean" Severus said grinning "I had no part in it. I just sat back and enjoyed"

"Severus" said Hermione thoughtfully "I don't know if I should ask you this but…"

 "What's wrong?"

"The other night when you pushed me away in your library was it because you didn't want me?"

  "Is that what you've been thinking?"

"Well yes"

  "Hermione I can't describe how much I wanted to make love to you that night. But I wanted to wait until you knew that you loved me. I didn't want it to be just a lust driven rushed might of desire and nothing else"

  "But you were tempted?"

"Hermione I was so close to tearing your clothes off there and then" he said in an ashamed voice "I've never resisted such a temptation before" Hermione smiled.

A few hours later they were both still lying on the bed talking. Hermione was telling Severus about her life with her parents and how she had constantly struggled for good grades at school and never quite made it as a academic. She told him about how when she got the letter from Hogwarts she was determined to be top of the class even though she had no magical experience, the hours of reading before she arrived and Severus looked admiringly at her.

 "Hermione" he said "I never told you this but you really are the cleverest person your age I have ever met" Hermione thought for a moment.

  "Why did you always have to put me down Severus?"

"I'm sorry but it was hard for me, I'm not an easy teacher to please Hermione. I have always thought you were an amazing student. There are not many students I say that about"

  "Yes but why did you never say it to me? Why did you never encourage me?"

 "But Hermione if I had always said that you were a wonderful student it would have looked suspicious. There are some teachers in this school who praise their students when they achieve new things. I have always pushed harder. If I could have praised you I would have. I had to put my feelings for you to the back of my mind. I didn't want you to think I was treating you any better than anyone else"

 "But Severus you humiliated me, you humiliated me more than anyone else"

"Because I loved you so much that I resented you. Hermione the first time I saw you I knew. I wanted you so much but I couldn't accept it" Hermione was silent for a moment.

 "Do you resent me now?"

"Hermione you mean the world to me, you know that. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything."

  "I know. I love you too" she said turning her head towards him and kissing him softly on the mouth. "It's late though and I've got a double lesson with a grumpy man first thing in the morning and I've got to try and think of a way to stop myself jumping on top of him"

  "Well I hope you don't have any luck" he said getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

  "Goodnight Severus"

"Goodnight Hermione"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at breakfast Hermione was on the receiving end of many admiring stares. In an attempt to apologise for yesterday's confrontation about his treatment of her, Hermione had made herself look as attractive as possible under her school robes for Severus. She had a very short black skirt on and a low cut top that exposed much more than just her neck. She had also applied subtle make-up which made her look older and emphasised her full lips and large eyes. Harry and Ron stared at her as she took a place next to them at the Gryffindor table wrapping her robes tightly around her.

 "What are you dressed like that for?" said Ron incredulously

"Like what?" said Hermione hotly. She was very unnerved at the fact that people were staring at her. The only person she wanted a reaction from was Severus.

 "And what's THAT?" said Harry looking at her neck. Clearly visible was the bite mark on her shoulder. She covered it with her hand quickly.

"Nothing" she said "I'm not hungry actually I'll see you both in Potions" She walked quickly out of the Great Hall at to the entrance of the dungeons. Deciding that she didn't want

"Settle down" Professor Snape said as the class filed in and sat down. Hermione decided to sit in the middle of the classroom where Severus would have a good view of her. He glanced at her for a spilt second then went to the front of the classroom and began the lesson. Hermione slowly opened her robes enough for Severus to get a pretty good look at her.

  "I will pass these papers around" he said in his usual bored voice "And those of you with some intelligence should be able to manage this potion simply"

He began to pass the papers around slowly making his way towards Hermione. As he got closer Hermione shook nervously. Severus looked up as he got to Hermione's desk. The look on Severus' face made it worthwhile for Hermione. His mouth hung open in amazement, his eyes travelled up and down her body and Hermione knew that he was suppressing a moan. He pulled his robes around him tightly and Hermione smiled slying as she realised why. His gaze fell upon the red mark on her neck and flashes of the night before went through his mind. He let out a small groan of desire causing Hermione's smile to widen further.

 "Is there something wrong Professor?" she said trying to sound sincere as he passed her a sheet of parchment.

"Get on with your work Miss Granger" he said sharply and he walked away quickly.

As the lesson went on Hermione found Severus looking at her less and less which upset her slightly. Her intention had been to get his attention not cause him to look away from her.

  "What's wrong Hermione" said Lavender, who was sitting next to her.

"Nothing" she said "Nothing I'm just really tired with all this extra work"

 "Miss Granger" Severus called with a malicious look on his face "I don't remember asking you to talk. I will see you at the end of the class" Hermione didn't look up at him. She was feeling rather hurt at his fading interest in her.

"My god" cried Severus when the rest of the class had left.

  "What's wrong?" said Hermione in a cool voice "And why wouldn't you look at me for the whole lesson?"

  "Hermione if you knew how much I wanted to…how close I was to…"

"Sorry I didn't think" she said

"Do you know how hard that lesson was for me?"

 "HARD was it?" she said mischievously "Just how hard?" she said her eyes straying from his face down to his crotch where Severus' erection was screamingly obvious.       

   "This isn't funny Hermione. How am I supposed to teach you when all I can think about is how much I want to touch you and kiss you and…"

 "Sorry" she said again

"What lesson have you got next?" he said changing the subject quickly

  "I haven't, Professor Flitwick has given us the next few weeks off to read the whole of our new Charms book"

  "Let me guess you've already read it" Hermione nodded "Then you have free time now?" "I was going to go to the library to do some homework"

  "Why don't you use my library it's quieter"

"Thanks" she said walking past him to his room. 

Severus followed her quietly up the stairs to the library. When he got there Hermione was sitting at the desk writing quickly and sighing occasionally.

 "That looks like hard work" he said making her jump.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" she said turning around and scowling at him.

 "You nearly gave me a heart attack in my lesson" he said smoothly. He walked over to her and slipped her robes off her shoulders. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders softly pausing at the spot where he had bitten her and kissing it lovingly.

 "Mmmm that's so nice" she said in a soft voice

  "Hermione" he said whispering in her ear "I want to make love to you"

"I want to make love you to you too" she said turning around and standing up.

  "I want to make love to you now" he said "I can't wait anymore"

"Neither can I" she said reaching out for his hands and placing them on her breasts. He closed his eyes and pulled her nearer. His hands moved down to her round cheeks and holding her against him as hard as he could.

 "Oh Severus" Hermione moaned grinding her hips roughly into his hardness

"Hermione we should do this slowly" Severus said with every ounce of control he could muster.

 "I can't" she said in a lust-filled voice "I want you too much"

"I want this to be perfect" he said still holding her tightly against him

  "It will be" she said "But I want it to be real Severus, I want it to be something natural"

Severus pushed Hermione against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Kissing her roughly on her lips he moved his hips away from hers with great effort. Her moans of protestation almost sent Severus over the edge. The most erotic sound to him was hearing how much she wanted him.

 "Severus please" Hermione begged. Severus let Hermione's hands go and pulled her towards the desk. Hermione sat on the desk and pulled Severus closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione began to undo Severus' shirt. She ran her hands across his chest to his broad shoulders and round his neck.

 "Hermione" he gasped as she reached down to his waist and began to undo his trousers. "Oh God Hermione" As they fell to the floor Hermione began to pull Severus' boxer shorts down. She could hear his breathing getting faster as his boxer shorts hit the ground. Severus undid Hermione's shirt revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. He reached around her back and undid her bra freeing her large breasts. He circled her nipples with butterfly kisses. Hermione moaned softly as Severus ran his hands up her skirt and removed her knickers with shaking hands.

"Hermione do you still want this?"


End file.
